FANG AND MAX!
by a7x luver
Summary: Jeb has a suprise for the flock but mostley for Fang... But what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

SURPRISE!

Chapter 1

Okay. so flying is amazing, and no I don't mean the flying as in an airplane either. If you'd had the experience that I've had you'd know what I was talking about, but if you'd have had my experiences, that would mean your half bird, and yes I just said half bird. Okay for the ones that have not been with us for very long we'er 98% human and 2% avian, there is Me(Max), Fang, Iggy we're all (14), Nudge(11), Gazzy(8), and Angel my baby whose (6).

We grew up in a Lab/Evil mad house called the school, but about 6 years ago we'd escaped with help from our so called friend Jeb. But a year after we left Jeb dissapeard, and I have been the leader ever since but one day erasers (half wolf/half man hybrid) came and took Angel back to the school, Jeb was there!

we got her back and went everywhere doing things for everybody, and guess what I found my MOTHER! she is this amazing woman who guess what... SHE'S A VET! I know ironic right? I mean I'm half bird, so like if I get my wing hurt she can fix it, so no worries about that, ha ha.

Well right now we were headed to Arizona to visit my mom, and Jeb to see what suprise he had in store for us this time. "Max I'm hungry." Nudge said "alright we'll stop and get something. Okay?" I said " Okay" se replied. _God come to think about it I'm kinda hungry too. _I said mantally. We got something to eat in the next town. once again we were flying high... about one hour later we were landing in my mom's front yard, " Mom! we're here!" I said "MAX!" said Ella my half sister we hugged tight for a minute

" hello max." said Jeb from the couch, "Hey Jeb... wheres mom" " oh she went to the store." he said. " Oh hey Fang about that suprise, come here I want you to meet someone... Fang meet your biological sister Aubrey."

_**If you want me to write another chapter you'd have to reveiw first**_

_**Fang:"Wait, Wait, Wait I didn't think I had a biological sister!"**_

_**Me: "Fang be quiet... you do now okay?"**_

_**Fang:" Fine! ugh you and your fantasies!"**_

_**Me: " there not fantasies they are now realities! so ha!"**_

_**Fang: "GRRRRRRRRR!"**_

_**Me:" ooh your soooo scary! ha ha ha ha ha ha !"**_

_**Fang: " you want to see scary! get your A** BACK HERE!"**_

_**( ME RUNNING AWAY SCREAMING "MAX HELP!")**_


	2. Finding out

SUPRISE!

CHAPTER 2

"What!" Fang said, rather histerically even for him I might say. "Yes you have a sister. She was born about one year after you were." Jeb replied.

The girl sitting in the room with Jeb looked like she could be about Fang's age, she looked a lot like him too. She had medium length, black hair with a red strip on one side, wearing mostley black clothes except for the white undershirt.

" Hi, I'm Aubrey and you must be Fang." the girl said almost inaudiably._ Just like Fang, I wonder if she's always this quiet? _I asked myself mentaly. "yeah" Fang replied "Jeb could I talk to you for a minute?" Fang asked Jeb " certainly Fang." He replied

Fang's (POV)

Me and Jeb went in the kitchen, and sat down at the table. "Jeb, is she...you know like _US_!" I asked him. " Yes, she has wings, and has one other power... the same as you... She can make herself go invisable, and she's very very quiet, just like you." he replied. I stayed quiet just staring at him." Fang... why are you looking at me like that?" Jeb said sounding scared. " Do you or does she know our mom?" I asked

"Umm... yeah I was told that she was seen living in or around Laguna Beach, California." he said. " Really? And who told you that?" " Well... he he... umm the Directer of the school... before the school was destroyed." he replied "huh? " "Yeah, she told me that she was living there, so what? Are you going to look for her?" "Maybe." I replied.

_Me: you should go look for her!_

_Fang: I said maybe._

_Me: Well maybe is'nt good enough!_

_Fang: Yeah it is._

_Me: no it's not!_

_Fang: Fine! god if you'll just shut up! I'll think about it! God your so annoying!_

_Me: YAY!_

_and if you want another chapter i'll have to have more REVIEWS!_

_Till then-_

See ya!


	3. Author's note

_**If you want another chapter you'll have to give reveiws, or else I ain't gonna' write one. XD It WILL be finished here on chapter 2! buttttttttt I'm gonna half to see your reviews, GOOD OR BAD! I don't care as long as I get them...**_

_** see ya!**_


End file.
